Coal Black
by Kiysta
Summary: Snow White...EVIL? The whole story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs has been all twisted around. It's WACKYINESS I TELL YA! A MUST READ!


AN: I had to write this for school. It's pretty much the Snow White story all twisted around, hehe! Hope ya like it!

* * *

Once upon a time in a land far away there lived a king and an evil queen. They were blessed with a child whom they named Coal Black. She soon picked up her mother's evil ways.

After many years the queen got sick and died. The king remarried. His new queen was much nicer just as he was. Coal Black pretended to be nice to her, but when her father passed away she started disobeying her step mother. In fact she started bossing the queen around, making her do all the work that a servant would do.

One day Prince Charming came riding by and stopped to talk to Coal Black.

"Good morning Miss!" He said cheerfully as he was getting off his horse. He started walking toward her. When he got face to face with her Coal Black gave him a big slap across the face.

"Get off my property and back onto your horse you rat!" She spat in his face.

"But Miss I was only–"

"Only trying to bother me and ruin my day! Is that right?" She kicks him in the gut. "Now get off my land before I see to it that you are hanged!"

Tears welled up in the prince's eyes. He jumped up on his horse and galloped away in fear.

After Prince Charming was long gone Coal Black went up to her room in the castle. For many years Coal Black would ask her magic mirror who was the fairest of them all. Each time it would say that she was. However, on this day the magic mirror replied back that there was someone else who was far more fair than herself. So Coal Black set out to find and destroy the young maiden. She left without telling anyone. Her step mother thought she had ran away from home and went looking for her.

After about a day of traveling Coal Black spotted a small cottage. She rudely burst inside but was disappointed to see that there was no one home to annoy. Whoever lived there took much time in making sure that their home was nice and tidy so Coal Black decided to make an effort to mess it all up.

About an hour later, after the house was extremely messy, the seven dwarfs came home. They were all very mad at Coal Black for messing up their house but didn't have a chance to finish their complaints because she slapped them all, told them to shut up, and get to work. From then on she ordered them around like cattle. Each day the dwarfs hated her more than the last.

Meanwhile the queen, still on her search, ran into the huntsman. She explained to him that she was looking for her step daughter, Coal Black, and when she found her she would give her the basket of fresh apples that she had been carrying. The huntsman could see the queen was getting weary from traveling and offered to finish the trip for her. She obliged and headed for home.

The huntsman actually hated Coal Black and thought up a plan to get rid of her. After a lot of thinking he came up with the idea of poisoning the apples and giving them to Coal Black to eat. He journeyed far until he came to the small cottage where Coal Black was staying at. He approached the cottage and knocked on the door.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Came the rotten voice of Coal Black.

"Forgive me Miss for I am but a poor huntsman who has come to give you some delicious apples."

"Well, come in then." She kicked the door open with one Karate kick and waited for him to step inside.

Coal Black knew the huntsman. She also knew how much he wanted her dead so she quickly thought up a plan to beat him at his own game. As soon as he stepped inside he handed her an apple.

"Here, try it. It's the best in season."

"Don't mind if I do." She reached out a hand to grab an apple but she grabbed the huntsman's dagger instead and quickly slid the man's throat.

"At last! I've won!" She shouted with rage.

At this time the dwarfs were back from working and saw the dead huntsman on the floor and then saw the evil Coal Black smiling with a bloody dagger in her hand.

"That's it! I've had it!" Cried one of them.

"Murderer!" Another one screamed.

Coal Black ran out of the cottage as fast as she could with the dwarfs right behind her. Pretty soon she was loosing them since her legs were much longer than their short ones.

Soon she reached a jagged steep cliff. She began to climb until she reached the top. She stepped a little too far and almost fell over the edge but then, out of no where, Prince Charming grabbed her and pulled her up.

Coal Black gave him a look that said, "Why did you do that for me?"

Prince Charming began to speak, "I thought we could settle our ragging disputes from earlier?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm dreadfully sorry. I–"

"Well, I'm not!" She screamed as she kicked him over the edge.

"Nooooo!!!" The prince cried as he fell down into the darkness.

"Yes!" Coal Black yelled down to him. "Victory is mine!" She stretched her arms out to the sky just as a thunderstorm begun. "Bwhahahahaha!"

Just as her finished laughing a lightening bolt struck her and she tumbled over the edge.

At about this time the finally reached the top.

They stared down into the darkness as the vultures swooped over them and flew down to finish off the corpses. The seven dwarfs smiles. They were finally free from the evil Coal Black and all her cruel ways.


End file.
